The Ancient Magus' Family
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Years have passed, and the house has expanded quite a bit. Both in shape and occupancy. Hanako was the oldest, and beloved by the fae for being so much like her mother, magically that is. She and her best friend Doug have been training together since their first meet. Follow the Ainsworth residence's children learn how to live the lives of a dying trade, facing dangers of all kind.
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Ancient Magus' Bride or any of its character. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't mean for this to happen. All he wanted to do was go home! But even that is a challenge with those mean boys around. It wasn't like he _wanted _to seem weird. All he did was point out a weird black sludge thing. Then they just started laughing and calling him names again, and now he was trying to hide from them.

_Can't go home... They'll beat me there! _he thought as his breath got shorter and sweat covered his face. He had to keep running, or else they'll get him.

But before he could think even more on the matter at hand, he felt his body plummet. Shouting in shock, he covered his face with his arms as he tumbled down some unknown hill of sorts. He could feel grass, twigs and leaves snag his clothing and poke at his skin. He soon felt himself come to a stop, but he didn't remove his arms right away from his face. The voices of the bullies sounded fairly distant, and hopefully will stay that way for a while.

He heard footsteps come closer to him. They were light, airy. A child's footsteps like his. Although these had more grace. A girl's, maybe? He understood that quite a few people lived over in the countryside, but who would be here at this time of day? School had only just let out.

"Oh my! Are you okay?!"

_So it is a girl,_ the boy thought at the sound of the high-pitched voice. He didn't acknowledge her presence, though. He just kept his face covered and tried not to focus on the dull pain coursing through his body.

"Hey... it's all right. Those mean boys from school aren't here anymore. But I wouldn't recommend staying here just in case. Besides, your wounds need to be tended to," the unknown girl said. "...Go away," he said after a while. "Nope! I can't leave you here while you're hurt... Please?"

After a long yet short moment of silence, and a soft breeze went by, he finally complied. He removed his arms to reveal his face that he hid with his hood. He sat up and they were eye to eye since she was bent down to be the same height.

The boy, despite the twigs stuck in his clothes and hair, seemed average. His eye almost appeared like sweet, fresh honey. His skin was a bit too pale, and his dark orange hair wasn't as shiney as it could be, yet it still reminded the girl of spices, despite most of it being hidden by the black hood of his jacket, which covered a faded blue shirt. His jeans fit him a bit big and were now stained lightly with grass and dirt. And the black and blue sneakers he had on looked like they've seen better times.

At first, he was going to yell at the girl for bugging him, but her appearance stunned him into silence.

She was... _inhuman._ But how? He'd seen this girl plenty of times at school, but only for brief glances since they were in different classes. But he was sure she never looked like... _this_.

She had the brightest red hair that she had in a braid that hung over her right shoulder, and her eyes were a marvelous bright green, practically glowing. She had pale skin, and she wore a bright red sundress under a blue jean jacket, white stockings, and dark pine green flats and a bolo tie with a blue gem on it and a black ribbon that had a small, jade rock in the shape of a metal washer on it. But it wasn't what she was wearing that made him so shocked.

It was the _horns _and _eyes_.

She _definitely _didn't have two small brown horns coming out of her head during school. If he could remember properly, she had brown ribbons, not horns. And her eyes, oh, those _eyes_, the pupils were black slits. And, to top the weirdness off, there were what seemed to be _fairies _flying around her with feathered wings, looking at him curiously.

"My, my, Little Rose Bud, he seems to have the sight and can see us," one of them said, having a purpleish skin tone and aqua feathers. "Hmm, you're right, he _is_ like us," she said, although more to herself than anyone else. "He's not as sweet as you, but-" "Ariel," the girl said sternly, giving the creature a warning glare. With a small huff, the creature fell silent with a pout. The girl returned her full attention to the boy, holding out a hand to him.

"Hi! I'm Hanako Ainsworth! And you are?" she asked. The boy stayed silent before grabbing her hand and being helped up. "Doug," he said plainly, "Doug Martin." 'Nice to meet you," Hanako said, smiling brightly. "C'mon, my home's a little ways away," she said, already heading off. She looked back to see Doug in the same spot, looking unsure. "Hey, I know I look weird but its either come with me or get beaten up even more."

He followed after that.

As they walked down the gravel path, with Hanako skipping and humming with the creatures flying around her for a few moments before every one of them except the one who had spoken earlier left for the woods. "Are those fairies?" "Ariels. But they prefer being called neighbors or friends. They often help me and my parents," she said as the Ariel sat on her head between her horns. "Um, you're five like me, right?" "Yup." "But are you... _human_?"

Hanako stopped in her tracks for a few seconds, silent. He could feel that her cheerful aura had turned into something... dull for a moment. But it passed so quickly it might as well hadn't happened. "A good part of me is," she said, looking over her shoulder at him cheerfully. She continued skipping, and he continued stalking after her.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they came to a more secluded house with a large yard. Doug stared at it in curiosity as the little creature flew away with a wave and Hanako led him to the front door. She smiled as she opened the door and giggled as she ran in, leaving Doug to close the door.

"I'm home," she called as she gestured for Doug to follow. They walked down a small hall, stopping at one doorway. "Hey, Silver! Look, I brought a friend," she cheered, revealing Doug to a woman dressed in pink. Silver looked at him and gave a small smile, nodding hello before returning to working on dinner. Hanako giggled as she led him into the living room. "Mommy, James, look! Meet my new friend Doug!"

His attention went to the woman on the couch who was reading a leather-bound book, who looked up with a soft smile. He gaped at her look. She wore a simple elbow-length sleeved tan sweater with a jean skirt and white stocking, and her short, bright red hair was up in a ponytail, showing her green eyes that she had passed down to her daughter and a large green rock hanging from her neck, resting above a still-forming baby bump. She would've seemed greatly normal had it not been for her right arm being black.

"Hello, Doug. It's nice to meet you," she said, as if she wasn't the mother of a girl with horns and had a black arm herself. "My name's Chise Ainsworth, but you can call me Chise if you'd like," she said. "Uhh… thanks," was all Doug managed to say.

"Hana!"

Doug's attention fell on a boy who looked barely three years old, who ran up to Hanako with a big hug. He seemed normal at first as well. He had platinum blonde hair that was messy, sure, but that was normal compared to his family that Doug has currently met. He wore a simple blue shirt and kaki shorts and pale skin. But when he opened his eyes and looked towards Doug, his own oddity was revealed. His irises were black, and his pupil was scarlet red with a white center.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, not a hint of shyness. "Oh, and this is Ruth," Hanako said, gesturing with her head to a large black dog with red eyes as it walked up to Doug. It sniffed him for a second, then moved to face Chise. "He has the sight, too," Ruth said. Doug was shocked that the dog could speak, but then again he just met a girl with horns and creatures flying around her. Chise closed her book and walked up to Doug, curiosity in her eyes.

"You're right. But he's not a Sleigh Beggy like me and Hanako, so that's good," she said, pushing Doug's hood back to get a better look. "Mommy, he's hurt because some mean boys were chasing him around. Can you help him?" Hanako asked once James went to play with Ruth. "Sure, sweetie. Doug, take a seat on the couch while I prepare something," Chise instructed as she walked to a small desk in the corner. "Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy's medicine is the best!" Hana said as she moved to climb Ruth, who went human. Doug jumped but quickly settled into it, starting to get oddly used to this.

A few minutes later, Chise was dabbing some sort of liquid onto his wounds, trying to be very gentle. Hanako had took to hugging a sort of salamander creature with James lying on dog Ruth, all watching Chise work on Doug.

"Aaaand… done," she said, smiling as she wiped the last one dry. "Thanks," Doug said, giving a small smile before looking around. "Who _are_ you people?" "We're mages, silly," Hanako stated, like it was obvious. "Yup. And you could be one, too, if you'd like," Chise said with a smile.

Doug looked at her quiziclay. An hour or so ago his life had been filled with bullies. Now he had mages, people with horns, neighbor-people-things, and dogs that turned humans. Or the other way around. Now this weird woman was asking if he wanted to be one.

"Chise? Is Hanako home yet?"

"Daddy!" Hanako yelled, smiling and running past Doug. Doug turned around to see who the man of this strange house was, only to freeze. He was hoping his jaw hadn't fallen to the floor, since his body went completely numb.

A tall, broad man with a skull with horns for a head and scarlet lights for eyes stood just in front of a door, lifting a giggling Hanako into the air before letting her rest on his right arm. Nuzzling her head affectionatly, the large being brought his attention on Doug, who froze.

"And who might this be?" the creature asked, his mouth opening slightly. "This is my new friend, Doug! I brought him here because these meanies hurt him," Hanako said, smiling proudly. "You didn't use magic, did you?" the creature asked, his tone slightly warning. "Nope! And, he's got the sight, too, Daddy!"

Doug stood there uncomfortably, unsure of what to do as a toddler and a giant creature discussed him.

"Pleaes, please, please can he be my learning partner, Daddy?" The girl begged bouncing on her father's arm. As Doug heard Chise giggle in the background, he watched as the boneheaded creature went into what he assumed to be contemplation. Then, he called his name.

"My name is Elias Ainsworth, Doug. It seems you are a part of a dying society and my daughter has taken a liking to you," he voiced, his daughter smiling as she buried herself into his cloaks, excited as her father extended a gloved hand to him.

"If you wish, you can learn along side my daughter in her studies of magic. It will be difficult, but I bet you could handle it. Do you accept?"

Doug looked at the hand that extended out to him. He was confused yet aware at the same time, if that be possible. He seemed to understand things very well for a child his age. And curious, too.

To this day, he doesn't know the complete reason why he shook that gloved hand. Maybe it was the sense of warmth and comfort the strange household gave him that his house hadn't had in a while. Or maybe it was that red haired, green-eyed girl with horns that seemed to brighten up the space around her with just her presence that pulled him to do so.

All he knew now was that he didn't regret it in the slightest.


	2. The Black Raven that Guards the Red Rose

**Quick note: I dont own this anime/manga, only my OCs.**

**Thanks for reading, R&R, tell your friends, enjoy!**

* * *

Eight years have passed since the day Doug and Hanako first met. Ever since, the two were practically inseparable. Every school year after, luck was on their side and put them in the same classes. They did everything together, and were often thought to be an odd duo that should've never crossed paths by any outsider.

But, they didnt know that both were young mage apprentices, training day and night under Hanako's father.

But, sadly, Hanako was only interested in learning magic and not anything they learned in their city middle school. They were only thirteen, but they were the most bored in the entire school.

The proof: Hanako starting to fall asleep in the middle of science. Her desk was at the far right, in the middle row, next to a brightly lit window, and the teacher _still _had not noticed her falling asleep, her head being propped up by her arm.

Sitting in the desk next to her, Doug's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How he had managed to keep her passing onto the next grade was still a mystery for him, like many things. Glancing quietly at the teacher, who had their back to them, he stretched as far as he could and kicked hed leg hard enough to wake her as quietly as possible.

It worked, she managed to shake herself out of it, surviving the rest of the class. She was not safe, however, from her friend after class.

"Saved your ass," he muttered as they walked down the hall together. "Well, it was actually boring this time! I mean, who rambles on for almost an hour talking about fight or flight? We get it, adrenaline is crazy!" she growls, glaring at the hallway ahead of them.

"Besides, we already had our finals. We just need to get through this last week and we're done, so why is he still teaching?" "Because it's his job,"Doug shot back as they walked out of the building, their day over for school.

As the two talked, they quickly made their way to the train that always took them home at the usual time, ready to do something else.

When they reached the countryside and got to the path that lead to their destination, the ribbons in Hanako's hair changed in the blink of an eye to horns. Doug did not react as he continued talking to her about absolutley nothing, having gotten used to that.

"So, what time do you need to be home?" "I can stay for dinner, that's for sure. Mom's pulling overtime so she won't be home till late," Doug explained, flicking his head to get hair out of his face.

In the years after meeting, the children had grown in appearance, but weren't much different attitude-wise. Doug still wore a black hoodie, a blue shirt with dark grey sleeves, slightly messy jeans, and better-kept black sneakers. His hair was brighter, shinier, but still wild. And his skin was a more healthy pale, his eyes more filled with life. But he was still silent, only really talking to Hanako.

Hanako was still kind and a bit bubbly, always acting sweet and respectful. She hardly yelled out of anger, unlike Doug. And her style was still casual, her outfit consisting of a dark green jacket that had many pockets and hung off her just the right amount while hugging her as well, a red shirt, and boot cut jeans with dark brown leather boots that had been a gift from Angelica. And her hair reached her waist, as beautifully red as ever with some light wave to it. And she still wore her father's first bolo tie, along with the choker with the tracker spell gem on it.

"How's your mom doing by the way? Any more morning sickness?" Doug asked as the passed some houses, knowing their destination was just beyond. "She's doing better. It's not as bad as before, and they think another month or so and she'll be done," Hanako responded happily.

They soon reached the familiar secluded house, passing the walls that marked the large front yard and entering quickly, heading to the kitchen.

"We're home, Silver," Hanako told the Silky, who was putting away dishes. "Oh, and set another plate for Doug tonight please," Hanako asked. Silver gave a pleased nod as she handed them each a cup of orange juice and a plate each of finger sandwiches. "Thanks, Silver. Is Elias home? I wanted to ask him a few questions about a potion," Doug asked. Silver shook her head, signaling he had gone to run an errand.

"What were you going to ask him?" Hanakonasked as they went to the living room, setting their bags next to the couch. "I was thinking about making my mom something to ease the stress. She's been working a lot this week and she deserves it," he explained, faking a sip of his drink before setting it down.

"Hana? Are you home?" "Yeah, Mom," the elder child called back. A minute later, a pregnant Chise walked into the room, Ruth by her side in case of assistance. "Where are your siblings?" she asked, sitting next to her daughter. "I think they went to Angelica to pick up a few more things for the babies," Hanako answered, handing her mother one of her sandwiches. "Oh, good. Remind me to send Angelica a thank you letter."

This was the life if the Ainsworth family and their friends. Calm, simple, and filled with magic. Hanako and Doug were fairly talented with theirs, with Hanako having to refrain herself from too much training at once. After all, a Sleigh Beggy is a fragile thing.

"Hey, where's Dad?" "The Church asked him to look into something in London," Chise said as she laid back and closed her eyes, trying to relax. "How're the twins, Chise?" Doug asked, taking another sip of his orange juice. "Kicking and moving around as usual," Chise said with a smile. "At least we know to expect fighting," Hanako joked, earning a swat in the head from Ruth's tail and a glare from her mother. "Kidding, jeez," Hanako said, smiling a bit.

Five minutes later, the door opened again.

"We're home!" the familiar voice of an eleven-year-old James called, and the sound of feet running against the floor, and in came a small girl with pure white hair and a sky blue dress with matching shoes. "Hana!" she cried, jumping onto her little sister's lap. "Hey, Harmony! How was school?"

Before she could answer, The door suddenly opened again, and seconds later the youngest children ran to Elias, which greeted them with a hug.

"I hope everyone had a pleasant day," he said as he patted James' now light grey hair and held Harmony on his arm. "It was definatly quiet," Chise responded with a smile, receiving his usual affectionate nuzzle. When he finished greeting his wife, he turned to the elder two children, seeming to somehow smile as he pulled a letter out from his coat.

"How would you two like to run an errand on your own?"

* * *

_The Church has given me news that there have been numerous missing person reports originating from the Rengent's Canal. After a quick inspection, I have reason to believe that a water spirit commonly known as a kelpie may have taken residence, possibly several. Your assignment will be to stop these attacks._

These words uttered by her father rang through her head as she looked out the window of the train to London.

"Can you believe it? Our first mission!" Hanako squealed, clapping her hands again. Doug just rolled his eyes at her excitement, trying to contain his own. "Yeah, it's a big deal. It would probably be easier if we at least had our wands. Or an idea on what the hell a kelpie is."

"Moron," Hanako giggled, smaking him lightly with a brown newsboy cap she had been given by Angelica a few years back, having a pin on it in she shape of a rose charmed to hide her horns when she wore it. "You know what a kelpie is, remember?"

Her only response was a blank stare. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance, Hanako bleeds a strand if hair out if her face before explaining.

"Kelpies are legendary creatures. Theyr are mostly found at beaches, lakes, ponds, any large body of water. It's said that a kelpie normally takes the form of a beautiful, radiant horse, usually white. It's aura practically hypnotic, it lures humans to it and has them hop on it's back, where it then leaps into the body of water. It's only then when the victim realizes the trap, but the kelpi then shows its true form, and its hair turns into seaweed that keeps its prey on its back."

"And let me guess: once the person drowns it devours them. Sounds dangerous," Doug finishes, smirking a bit as he pulls his hikd up. "It is. So, are you ready to wrangle a seahorse?" Hanako asked, grinning mischeviously herself as the train came to a stop.

"Ready as always, Red."

* * *

Night fell over the city of London, casting dark shadows all around. Most of the activity had been happening around this time, so the children were hoping to get lucky.

"You said it looks white when first seen?" Doug asked as he walked down one side of the canal, talking into a watch that had a communication charm in it, courtesy of Angelica once again.

"Yeah, so keep an eye out. Also, do anything stimulating when you see it to snap you out of it. Something like biting your tongue should do it, hopefully," Hanako responded, talking into a ring on her right ring finger, the gem opal. She glanced up at him, following close behind on the other side.

_"Hopefully?_ Boy, I feel safe," Doug replied dryly, pulling his hood down more as he passed a small crowd. "Shut up, I'm doing my best,"she shot back, tapping the ring and ending the call.

They continued to walk up and down the canal in all spots with reported incidents, watching their surroundings very carefully. Doug was about to call it quits when suddenly, he felt something calming wash over him. Turning around, he gazed at something glowing softly withing the suddenly forming mist. Against his better judgment, he started walking towards it to check it out.

"When did it get so foggy?" Hanako asked, adjusting her hat as she tapped her ring. "Doug, report. Have you found anything?"

Nothing.

"Doug? C'mon, this isn't funny, so pick up!"

Still nothing. Hanako could already feel her stomach falling.

"... Crap!" she yelled as she quickly turned around, yanking her hat off and stuffing it in a pocket, thankful for the empty area as she ran through the fog to the fain outline of Doug.

Meanwhile, Doug was doing all he could to stop walking. He had seen a beautiful horse just standing there. His mind was getting fuzzy like the world around him, although a small part of him was screaming at him to get away.

_Doug!_

The voice he heard was so distant as he reached out a hand. The horse knickered softly, placing his muzzle in the hand. Doug could sense it wanted him to get on. Who was he to deny?

_Doug, you idiot, get away!_

_So far away_, he thought when he heard the voice again, beginning to lift himself up. The horse gave an excited neigh, ready to go. He just had to swing his leg over, then the horse would take him somewhere... beautiful.

"DOUG, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Suddenly, before he could get his leg over, he was being pulled back by his hoodie, his eyes widening in shock and realization as he was pulled back to reality. He saw Hanako in the corner of his vision pulling hi, eyes glaring as she pulled him onto the ground.

They barely recovered when the horse began to go crazy, its coat turning into an eerie rotting seafoam green and its mane and tail turning into dark seaweed. Hanako had fallen to the ground and froze when it reared back and began to fall over her.

"HANA!"

Her vision was filled with a blinding light, Doug casting one of his signature spells and using a large amount of black feathers to create a cloak around her, looking around her as it both shielded her from the blow and tugged her into the air behind her, where Doug caught her and had her stand.

"You weren't kidding about the hypnosis," he muttered as he raised his hand and willed the feathers to restrain the beast. But, just before so, another leapt out if the water and deflected the attack. Not thinking, Hanako stepped forward and reached into one of her pockets, clutching a handful of red rose petals, her own signature, and saying her own chant.

_"Color of flames, take your true form._

_Colors of flame, like a Phoenix,_

_Be reborn and burn."_

Taking a deep breath as her hand grew warm, she opened her first and, with the help of magic, a large burst escaped her and the flowers left her hand, now starting to turn into flames as they hit the kelpies. Cheering in victory as they cried in pain, she couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy. Pushing it away and quickly vanquishing it, she nodded to Doug, who redirected his feathers, prepared to strike as they spun to take form of spikes, and she uttered the next part of the chant.

_"Now rejoice, rejoice I say!_

_For now you can start another's anew,_

_Your form burning bright for them._

_Lead them dow a path,_

_And they fret not,_

_You have been reborn,_

_Like a Phoenix, burn_

_You colors of flame!"_

The next part had the flames spread, growing and shining brightly. Soon, one kelpie fell, his remains burning as he barely clung to his life-like state, with Doug launching a skipe to end it, blowing out the fire and having the feathers make the remains disappear, with the ashes being scattered in the wind.

The other one, however, was stubborn. Hanako was beginning to feel the effects of the flames she fueled with her magic, and a few returned to their now dulled petal forms. As she stumbled, the kelpie charged at her.

Only to narrowly miss as she was pulled out of the way and into a warm body.

"Sorry, fella, but she's not going to whatever lies for you when you're gone," Doug's voice said. Hana's eyes widened in suprise as he willed the feathers to swirl around the beast at incredible speed.

When the fog lifted, ashes were being carried by the wind, and a single raven feather survived the flames and gust, resting on one rose petal that had returned to its former beauty. Silently, Doug picked up a drowsy Hana bridal-style, putting her hat on before walking away.


	3. To Regret is to Not Live Freely

"Mooom, I'm fine! Stop trying to heal me, I'm fine!"

Arriving late in the night after the breif... encounter, Hanako had been able to avoid her mother's worrying thanks to the strong need of sleep on both sides.

However, now the morning came, as well as healing tonics. Some could be painless, some smelled beautifully. Others... not so much.

"OW! Mom, that time stung!" "You deserve it! You know you can't use too much of your powers!" "It was only a little- AH! Okay, that really burns," Hanako hissed as her mother harshly dabbed a healing tonic on a cut the kelpie gave her. Chise only glared as she finished dabbing the tonic on with a cotton ball.

"There," she said, giving her daughter her arm back. "It shouldn't scar, but if it does let it serve as a reminder of how fragile of a being you are," Chise said, glaring once again before trying to get up from the couch. "She's right, Hana," Doug said, rushing to help her mother up as the teenager rubbed her quickly healing injury. "Who's side are you on?" she glared as her mother left for the kitchen.

"The side that will keep you alive."

The room fell silent. The faint sound of James and Harmony laughing and playing in the garden filled the air, and the sound of Chise and Silver moving plates an whatnot in the kitchen were the only other sound. Putting his hands in his jacket's pockets, Doug stood right in front of Hanako, looking serious.

Doug had only known Hanako for two years before she had her first slumber. He remembered that there was a spell they wanted to do. it was simple, and they had seen Chise and Angelica perform it for them so many times. So Doug snatched an amethyst for himself and gave a ruby to Hanako to transform them into something.

It took a bit of effort, but Doug had quickly turned his amethyst into a small raven, one of his favorite birds. Hanako had been amazed and wanted to create a big, beautiful rose out of her ruby. So Doug sat back and watched her perform it with her eyes closed.

If only he knew what to do next.

At first, nothing happened. But then a small, barely noticeable bud had popped out of the gem. Doug would've said something had it not been for the ground beneath him suddenly burst into crystals, forming big, sharp briars that sprouted roses so quickly. He tried to scream for help, but he was cut off mid-scream when a briar shot over him, barely missing his head. And in the center, Hanako stood, struggling to get out of her trance.

Had it not have been for Elias, Doug would've been seriously injured and Hanako might have never stopped. He grabbed Hana from the back and with a stomp of his staff, the ruby rose bush shattered.

What should've been a simple exercise got out of hand because of Hanako being really excited before performing the spell. Doug remembered how she slept for three days straight before even stirring awake. And in those three days, he learned about her fairly short lifespan compared to other mages.

Doug made a promise to himself and Hanako that day. He promised he would do whatever it took for her to live as long as possible and keep her from falling into a slumber for as little as possible. He then promised Elias he would help him on his quest to cure Chise and Hanako.

"... I can take care of myself, you know." "That worries me sometimes," he said, moving to sit next to her. "I didn't fall asleep this time," she stated softly, eyes falling in guilt as she grabbed his hand that rested on his lap. The loving warmth comforted him, it always did. Warmth with any kind of affection towards him always seemed to relax him, help him clear his mind. he leaned his head on her shoulders, sighing.

"I know. But you could've," he said, entwining his fingers with hers. "But I didn't. I promised you that I would do my best to _not _go to sleep." "And if you did?" he solemnly asked. "Then I would wake up, you know that." "But-""I'm alive, Doug. I know you can feel the warmth of my body, and that's your proof. I'm not leaving you."

"... I know," he said, raising their hands and turning them so her hand faced him. He placed his lips gently against the smooth, soft skin for a few seconds, feeling the warmth from the slight coolness, and pulled it away. He held them a distance between his face and thigh, just looking at her fairly pale skin against his barely tanned skin. "But you're the only true friend I've ever had," he whispered softly.

Had it been any softer, Hanako might not have heard him. But she did, she always did. It didn't matter how far he was, how quiet he was, it was Doug speaking. She always heard him. Ever since that first day when she heard his pants as he ran from the mean boys.

"I don't regret anything, D."

"I know you don't, Hana."

"Do you?"

"Surprisingly... no."

"Good. Mom says that the best way to live is to have no regrets. At least, that's something an old friend taught her."

"Heh... What if you do?"

Hanako thought in silence for a moment as they shifted so it was her resting on his shoulder and him resting on her head.

"Then... I guess you need to do something to move on. Or else it'll hold you back and you can't live without it haunting your conscience."

"... you know, I was wrong. I do have one regret."

"Oh? What is it?"

Doug shifted so he was facing her, a small smile forming on his lips. Hanako tilted her head out of curiously, her green eyes with slits slightly wide in wonder, making her face look small and make her horns look a bit ridiculous on her.

"Not becoming best friends with you sooner," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her neck to pull her into a hug. "I love you, too, tough guy," she giggled, knowing that their friendship bond was on the verge of being more of sibling love. "And don't you forget it," he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That would be my only regret if I did."


End file.
